Cally Shepard
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: My Shepard. The Past. Earthborn. Cally Shepard. Side story to my other one-Look After You. Do not have to read it to fully understand. Sometimes, you can't get back what you lost.


**Inspired by my own story-Look After You.**

**Do not have to read it but this is like a side story to it.**

**Suggest listening to Kick-Ass Soundtrack-Big Daddy Dies**

**Don't worry-more Joker and Garrus stories are coming up.**

**This is just an answer to my writer's block.**

**Heh.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing technically.**

_italics-past_

* * *

"_I love you daddy." Cally Shepard whispered, voice trembling._

"_Love you too baby girl." Sam Shepard whispered back, blood dripping down the side of the face. "Remember that…always…no matter…what…happens…I will…always…love you."_

_Cally held back her tears as her last parent died in her arms. "Good-bye daddy."_

_Her sob aching within her, she laid his head down. "Good-bye…" _

_Voice cracking, she stepped away from him. She could feel his blood on her arms and face as she dashed off into the rain, the blood washing off._

_Feet pounding the wet ground, black hair flying by her, Cally was alone once again. Heading left, she rounded the corner and was met with a lone pistol and an empty alleyway. _

_Curious hands gripping the strange weapon, she fumbled around with it. Sitting down on the cold wet ground, she laid her back against the metal walls and did what she saw her mother do._

_Pistol against her head, her small fingers gripping the trigger, a voice stopped her. "Kid…I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_Are you my daddy?" She whispers to the strange foreign voice._

"_No. How old are you?"_

"_Four."_

"_Come with me." The stranger held out his hand._

"_Can you be my daddy?" She asked, putting the weapon down beside her._

_A pause. "Sure kid. Now let's go."_

_Fingers trembling, she grabbed the stranger's hand and he hefted her up into his arms. "What's your name?"_

"_Cally Shepard." _

"_I'm Finch. I'm part of the Tenth Street Reds. You'll be safe with us. Okay?"_

"_Okay…" She whispered, blue eyes fluttering closed._

"_Good-night kid." He looked down at the child in his arms. She was just another Earthborn child. But there was something about her…something different._

* * *

"Commander Shepard." A strange voice called out.

She swiveled around to the voice. "Who's asking?"

He stepped out of the dark shadows. "Finch. You probably don't remember me considering none of the vids mention you and your past."

Blue eyes squinting at the figure, her eyes widened within a second of recognizing him. "Finch."

"_Can you be my daddy?"_

"_Sure kid. Let's go."_

"Oh I see how it is. Now you decide to remember. Your old friends need your help again. Think you can handle that?"

She crossed her arms. "What do you need?" She heard a shuffle of feet behind her. Kaidan and Garrus.

"One of our guys is in custody by a turian C-Sec officer. The turian's in Chora's Den right now. Convince him to let our guy go. And we'll leave you alone."

Her hand wavered over her pistol, unsure on how to approach this. "I…I'll do it."

"Good to see the high almighty Commander Shepard hasn't forgotten where she came from." Finch winked at her and walked off through another door.

Kaidan was about to comment but Garrus jerked his arm in front of him, nodding no.

Each step she took seemed to grow louder and louder as she approached the turian officer. "Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"There's…" She stopped. What was she going to do? Her father betrayed her. Should she do the same? "There's a group of people who've been planning to get a man ,you currently have in custody, out."

"Hmm…thanks for the tip. We knew he had friends but we weren't so sure. Thanks Commander Shepard."

Finch appeared out of nowhere. "You sold us out Shepard! Just like I knew you would! You betrayed us…so now we'll betray your little secret. When everybody finds out that the famous Commander Shepard is actually a gang member from Earth, all those aliens on that council will regret the decision they made."

"What are you talking about? All we ever did in that gang was crap! Nothing we did was wrong!"

"The Tenth Street Reds have expanded Shepard. When the Council finds out what our new activities are, they'll have you gone." Finch slyly smiled at Shepard, having finally caught her. "We're off world now. We get rid of whose in our way…especially aliens."

Time to betray him back. "No you won't." Shepard whipped out her pistol. Time seemed to have slowed as Finch backed up slowly, hands in the air. She followed him, step by step.

Her voice was barely audible, only loud enough for him to hear. "Good-bye daddy."

"Good-bye…kid." He growled back, disbelieving of what was happening.

And she fired. She didn't feel so good afterwards.

* * *

"_Hey Sammy!" Cally called out._

"_Hey Cally." Sam said back, hands behind his back._

"_How old are you now Cally?" _

"_Fourteen."_

"_Fourteen…its been…what ten years since Finch brought you home?"_

"_Yep. What are you getting at?"_

"_You know…its about time that you start paying for our protection. Since you're useless to us in robberies…perhaps you could be useable in other ways." Sam started walking toward her, a grin on his face._

"_What do you mean?" Cally asked, worry in her voice. She slowly stepped back._

"_I think you know what I mean…"_

_Confused she's about to run away until his hand grabbed hers. "Stay…or else you'll be dead within the next few hours out there in the real world."_

"_I don't…I…" Cally stared at him._

"_It'll be alright Cally…just stay." _

"_Stay…?"_

"_Stay…and do remember…that I love you Cally."_

* * *

"Hey Sammy." Cally smiled.

"Cally…we're going to need to-"

"No. Not any more. I don't need your protection anymore." Cally raised her pistol high, aiming for his head.

"Cally…just wait a second here. Finch…your daddy will-"

"He doesn't care." She fired. But something wasn't right.

She didn't have her 'gift' back.

Dropping the gun, she backed into the wall, horrified at what she had just done. "The Alliance."

She runs out in the middle of the streets, racing to the local mall where the Alliance recruitment center resided beside.

Out of breathe as soon as she reached the building, she walked in, getting numerous stares from the recruitment officers. She walks up to the receptionist. "Here to join the Alliance."

The human officer stares at her gangly form and sighs. "Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Name?"

"Cally Shepard."


End file.
